APRENDIENDO LENGUAS CON EMMETT
by Ruby.gg-95
Summary: EMMETT Y NESSI ESTAN ABURRIDOS, ASIQ UE EL GRAN Y AMADO TIO EMMETT LE ENSEÑA ALGUNOS DE SUS CONOSIMIENTOS A SU QUERIDA SOBRINA---ONE-SHOT-- ESPERO LES GUSTE


**Los personajes son todos creación de MEYER la trama es MIA**

**En casa de los cullen como cualquier día vemos a cada cullen asiendo algo, rosalié pintando sus uñas en la sala, Alice mirando una nueva revista de modas, Carlisle en su despacho revisando papeles del hospital, esme arreglando su jardín después de una pelea que tuvo emmett con jasper; Edward y bella están en la cabaña asiendo sus "cositas", jasper leyendo en la gran biblioteca sobre la guerra mundial; y nuestros queridos emmett y renesmee se habían encerrado en la habitación de el para hacer una de sus muchas travesuras.**

**POV. EMMETT**

**-muy bien mi muy querida sobrina…mi preferida**

**-emmett soy tu única sobrina**

**-si es cierto…mmm bueno que importa, lista para divertirnos hoy. **

**-¿si MI tío FAVORITO que aremos hoy?-pregunto muy feliz dando saltitos **

**-oh mi querida sobrina parecía que ayer tan solo jugaba con tus barbies obligando al perro a que jugara con tigo, y hoy aquí a punto de hacer una que otra travesura con migo, oh que buenos tiempos.-dije limpiando una falsa lagrima.**

**-emmett ayer si vino jacob a jugar con migo a las barbies.**

**-bueno bueno lo que sea, el punto es que ya eres una niña grande…ya pareces de unos 7 o 8 y se que tu mentalidad es de unos 15 así que hoy aremos algo divertido.**

**-¿y que aremos? Me tienes impaciente**

**-te enseñare a hablar en distintos idiomas-dije sonriendo, mientras ella me miraba incrédula.**

**-¿me enseñaras a hablar en distintos idiomas?, emmett yo no quiero aprender a hablar en otros idiomas quiero hacer algo divertido, además si quisiera aprender hablar en distintos idiomas le llamaría a mi padre.**

**-no creo que quieras molestar a tus padres en este momento ¿o si?**

**-no no, no quiero tener malos sueños**

**-ok muy bien…además aprender idiomas con emmett es lo mejor-dije orgullosos de mi- no te enseñare lo que te enseña tu aburrido padre te enseñare al estilo emmett.**

**-ok-dijo soltando un bufido.**

**-muy bien creo que empezaremos con el chino, escúchame bien**

**Hombre delgado se dice : fla ku ching.**

**Huérfano: chinchupale chinchumale.-dije y ella comenzó a reir.**

**-hay emmett que gracioso **

**-hey aun no termino con mis palabras, anda toma nota-dije aventándole una pluma y una libreta-pon atención.**

**99 es : cachi chien.**

**Calzoncillo: ah huang tahue vhos.**

**Despeinada: chin-chu-peine**

**Escándalo sexual: Clin ton.**

**Minifalda: cachi chele ve**

**Pobre: chin lu, chin agua y chin ga**

**Suspenso: cha cha cha chaaan – entonces nessi se comenzó a carcajear.**

**-continuo –dije y luego aclare mi garganta.**

**Viuda: chin chumacho**

**Viudo: chin chu concha**

**-Ok creo que es mucho de CHINO tío mmm…que sabes de ALEMAN**

**-bien no subestimes a tío emmett anda toma nota.**

**Autocinema: fajan estrujan ajan en volkswagen**

**Matrimonio: kamas krugen.**

**Masturbación: froten verguen.**

**-creo que es todo lo que se de alemán….mejor te enseño ARABE**

**Adolescente: paralapaja.**

**Divorcio: se aleja la almeja**

**Señorita, bájese de la moto: maja, baja la maja de la Yamaha.**

**Urinario: la mezquita de Ben-i-mea.**

**-jaja emmett no inventes haber por que no me enseñas un poco de …no se tal vez FRANCES**

**-en ese soy un experto escucha bien**

**Desnudo: se la vi.**

**Perro atropellado por un tren: le pupu le mato le guaguau**

**No aguante: memie.**

**Tuve cien hijos: parisienne.**

**-sabes ahora no recuerdo mas-dije rascándome la cabeza- pero te diré una en GRIEGO**

**-esta bien.-dijo emocionada -sabes eres un experto anda di algo en griego**

**Adulterio: atrapalos encopulas.**

**-bueno nessi se que sabes muchas cosas en ingles pero te diré unas que tu papa aun no te a querido decir lo que en verdad es… por ejemplo en INGLES Bañera giratoria es: Tina Turner.**

**Copie bien: copyright**

**Talco para caminar: walkie talkie.**

**Torero homosexual: gatorade**

**-jaja no manches emmett no puedo parar de reír.**

**-no pues no pararas ahora sigue el JAPONES**

**Adivinador como Alice se dice : komosabe.**

**Auto chocado: tu toyota tayoto**

**Anciana: tuchichitakaida.**

**Bebe: toi toito kagaito.**

**Impotencia sexual: mipitito nofunka**

**Café amargo: takara lazukar**

**Colectivo: tunalgatesuda.**

**Electricista: yokito fokito**

**Eyaculación precoz: ya tah**

**Insatisfacción sexual: komo ke ya tah???**

**Flaco: yono komo**

**Ginecólogo: yositoko tukuka**

**Hemorroides: tukulito zacayamas**

**Prostituta: sinoyiro nocomo**

**Terminar de orinar: sakura supita.**

**-Te diré algo en PORTUGUES**

**Bigote: alfombra du moco**

**Calzoncillo: hamaca-du-bolas**

**Diarrea: cataratas du traseiro**

**Preservativo: funda du banana**

**-oye MI TIO querido sabes algo en RUSO?**

**-que si se RUSO yo invente muchas de las palabras por ejemplo**

**Bailarina: sibrinka sedespetronka.**

**Conjunto de arboles: boshke.**

**Insecto: moshka.**

**-te enseñare incluso unas en ZULU**

**-zulu?**

**-si ZULU una tribu en … en un continente el cual no recuerdo**

**Hacer el amor: tetumbo latanga y matanga**

**Creo que estoy embarazada: bombo supongo**

**Hambre: abunda lagula**

**Olor a transpiración: tubaranda metumba.**

**-emmett no puedo creerlo eres todo un savio**

**-ya vez no solo tu papa es tan listo**

**Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe**

**-emmett corre-dijo mi hermano Edward furioso.**

**Entonces por instinto me eche a correr**

**ME FUE MUY BIEN CON EL DICCIONARIO DE EMMETT ASIQ UE LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO ONE-SHOT**


End file.
